nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
WayForward Technologies
Wayforward is an American independent developer that is most commonly known for its work on quality licensed games like DuckTales Remastered and A Boy and His Blob (Wii). It is based in Valencia, California and was founded in 1990 by Voldi Way. History The company started in 1990 to work on various Super Nintendo and Genesis games as well as Leapster games. In 1997, they restarted their game business and in 2002, they made their first internally developed IP, Shantae. At 2008, Matt Bozon and john Beck went to the 2008 GDC, talking about the issues of an independent game developer In 2011, a group of WayForward employees left to form Yacht Club Games, led by former WayForward director Sean Valesco. List of Games *Xtreme Sports (2000, Game Boy Color) *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear’s Sense of Adventure (2000, PC) *Sabrina: The Animated Series: Zapped! (2000, Game Boy Color) *Sabrina: The Animated Series: Spooked! (2001, Game Boy Color) *Pearl Harbor: Defend the Fleet (2001, PC) *Wendy: Every Witch Way (2001, Game Boy Color) *WWF Betrayal (2001, Game Boy Color) *Shantae (2002, Game Boy Color) *The Scorpion King: Sword of Osiris (2002, Game Boy Advance) *Godzilla: Domination (2002, Game Boy Advance) *Rescue Heroes: Billy Blazes (2003, Game Boy Advance) *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3D (2003, PC) *Ping Pals (2004, Nintendo DS) *Sigma Star Saga (2005, Game Boy Advance) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005, Game Boy Advance) *Justice League Heroes (2006, PS2/PSP/Nintendo DS/Xbox) *Justice League Heroes: The Flash (2006, Game Boy Advance) *American Dragon: Jake Long - Rise of the Huntsclan! (2006, Nintendo DS/Game Boy Advance) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (2006, Nintendo DS/Game Boy Advance) *Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck (2007, Nintendo DS) *Contra 4 (2007, Nintendo DS) *Space Chimp (2008, Nintendo DS) *A Boy and His Blob (2009, Wii) *Where the Wild Things Are (2009, Nintendo DS) *LIT (2009, Wii) *Mighty Switch Champs (2009, DS) *Galactic Taz Ball (2010, Nintendo DS) *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2010, Nintendo DS) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame (2010, Wii/Nintendo DS) *Shantae: Risky's Revenge (2010, DSiWare) *SpongeBob SquigglePants (2011, Wii/Nintendo 3DS) *Centipede: Infestation (2011, Wii/Nintendo 3DS) *Thor: God of Thunder (2011, Nintendo DS) *Aliens Infestation (2011, Nintendo DS) *Mighty Milky Way (2011, DS) *Mighty Switch Force(2011, 3DS/Wii U) *Happy Feet Two: The Video Game (2011, Nintendo DS/Nintendo 3DS) *Hotel Transylvania (2012, Nintendo 3DS) *Silent Hill: Book of Memories (2012, PlayStation Vita) *Mighty Switch Force 2(2013, 3DS/Wii U) *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?! (2012, Nintendo DS/Nintendo 3DS) *The Smurfs 2 (2013, PlayStation 3/Wii/Wii U/Xbox 360) *DuckTales: Remastered (2013, Wii U/Xbox 360/PlayStation 3/PC) *Regular Show: Mordecai and Rigby In 8-Bit Land (October 2013, Nintendo 3DS) *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON’T KNOW! (November 2013, Wii U/PlayStation 3/Xbox 360/PC/Nintendo 3DS) *Shantae & the Pirate's Curse (2014, 3DS) *Wonder Momo (2014, PC) *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014, 3DS) *Shantae: Half Genie Hero (October 2014, Wii U/ PS3/360/PC/Vita/Xbox One/PS4) *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom (2014 3DS/